1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, more specifically, to a battery connector with a board lock capable of mounting the battery connector on a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. A conventional battery connector 800 is mounted on a printed circuit board 900. The printed circuit board 900 has a plurality of fixing holes 902 formed on a mounting surface thereof. The battery connector 800 includes an insulating housing 802, a plurality of contacts 804 and plurality of fixing terminals 806.
The insulating housing 802 is formed an elongate shape and transversely mounted on the printed circuit board 900. The insulating housing 802 defines a front surface 808, a rear surface 810 opposite to the front surface 808 and a bottom surface 812 connected to the front surface 808 and the rear surface 810.
The front surface of the insulating housing 802 is vertically formed a plurality of first slots 814. The rear surface 810 of the insulating housing 802 is vertically formed a plurality of second slots 816. Each of the second slots 816 is extended a fixing channel 818 from a top thereof and towards the front surface 808.
Each of the contacts 804 is secured in each of the first slots 814. The bottom edge of the contact 804 and the bottom surface 812 of the insulating housing 802 are at the same plate. Each of the fixing terminals 806 includes a vertical strip 820 and a horizontal fixing strip 822 extending from the top of the vertical strip 820.
The horizontal fixing strip 822 of the fixing terminal 806 is engaged into the fixing channel 818 of the insulating housing 802. The vertical strip 820 is received in the second slot 816 and the tail thereof protrudes the bottom surface 812 of the insulating housing 802.
The battery connector 800 is positioned on the printed circuit board 900 by inserting the tails of the fixing terminals into the fixing holes 902 of the printed circuit board 900 respectively. It is complex to form the second slots 816, provide the fixing terminals 806 and respectively engage each of the fixing terminals 806 into each of the second slots 816.